Part Of Me
by HOAluver13
Summary: Nina has nothing left. James had taken everything away from her and she feels like there is no reason for her existence. That is until she remembers one thing that keeps her going. Music. SONGFIC! I don't own Katy Perry's Part Of Me or HOA.


**This is a one shot. I do not own House of Anubis of Part of Me by Katy Perry.**

**P.S. Nina and Fabian aren't dating in this. Don't hate.**

Nina's POV  
>I was sitting on my bed looking sadly at my pillow, that was resting on my lap. I was trying to think of anything good that had happened in while. I thought that was going to be a piece of cake, but now that I think about, it's a lot harder than I had assumed. Lately, nothing good has happened in the last what, two months? Feels like years. But I guess I should tell you the whole story.<p>

A while ago I started dating this guy, James, in the year above. And at first, I really liked him. We were a happy, functional couple. But after about a week or two, he became really controlling. He wouldn't let me go _anywhere _without him. If I had to go to the bathroom, he would wait outside the door. He would also call me ten or twenty times a day to find out where I was or what I was doing. And more importantly, he wouldn't let me hang out with any of my friends. Or _anyone_ that wasn't him. If I was about to walk up to Amber or anyone for that matter, even if it was just to find out the homework, he would come by and lead me in a different direction. Everyone thought I was avoiding them or didn't want to hang out with them. And some people took that to heart. Mainly Amber. Now anytime I try to talk to anyone, _they _walk away from _me_. Like I'm diseased or something. No one will talk to me. All I have is Trudy, the teachers, Victor, and a guy that treats me like dirt. Amber even moved out of my room and moved in with Patricia, Mara, and Joy. And THAT'S what hurt the most. I came in the room one day and all her stuff was packed and she and Patricia were moving it into Patricia's room, leaving me, literally, by myself. I became so depressed and hurt that I didn't even care about my grades anymore. I never did the homework and sometimes I didn't even go to school. But Trudy didn't mind. She was worried about me. Probably the _only_ one worried about me. She was the only one keeping up with me. She always made sure I ate, and on the weekends, she always made sure I wasn't dead. The reason I say that is because every weekend, I never leave my room. I just stay in bed and most of the time, I just cry myself to sleep. I didn't care. I had nothing. I _was_ nothing. James took everything away from me and left me to suffer.

The only semi-good thing that happened in the last two months was James breaking up with me. But he made sure I didn't get the satisfaction. When he dumped me, he told me I was a worthless, waste of space that no one cares about and no one will ever love me. And that everyone wishes I would move back to America once and for all and I was a useless piece of white trash **[no racism or hatred intended]**. And that my parents didn't die in a car _accident._ It was suicide because they were tired of me and wanted me out of their lifes. He had to bring up my parents. I cried harder just thinking about it. But he was right. I _was_ worthless. I _was_ useless. But it wasn't because of me. It was because of _him_. He took everything away from me. Everything. Except my music. Music was the one thing that kept me going. It was also the one thing that no one knew about, apart from Gran.

I looked at the time. 9:53. I had hours till everyone came home from school. I lazily got out of bed and slowly walked down the stairs. Trudy must of known that I wasn't going to school today because she left me some breakfast on the table along with a note, telling me that she went out and wouldn't be back till after everyone gets home from school and Victor had left for a few days. I sat down and ate my breakfast. As ate some of my waffle, I looked at my surroundings. I realized I hadn't been down here in so long. Being down here started bringing back some memories. Like when we played truth or dare in the common room. Or when we had Amber's birthday party. When everyone liked me. I started sobbing into my waffle. I needed to get out of this room. I bolted back up the stairs and sobbed into my pillow. When my crying slowed, I realized this is what I needed. A reminder of the good times, not the bad. I grabbed the scrapebook I had under my bed and started going through it.

I saw all the fun times my housemates and I had. There was a bunch of goofy pictures throughout the scrapebook. There was the one from the mall where we were in the photo booth. I remember Alfie, Jerome, Amber, Fabian, and I being so cramped in the booth we had to move around and we were on top of one another. Which of course, those were most of the pictures the camera had taken. But even though there was only one one good picture out of the four, I remember all of us laughing and messing around in the photobooth. Which makes them all good photos. There was also photos from Amber's birthday party. There were a couple where Fabian and I were making funny faces into the camera. There was one where Jerome had fallen asleep and Patricia had drawn all over his face. There was another photo were Jerome was angry because Patricia had drawn on his face. There were some photos of me and Eddie goofing off too. And Mara. And Joy. There were couple photos from trips we had taken around England. Like when visited London and other places.

I just now realized that I was crying again. This was supposed to make me feel better, not make me feel worse. These photos reminded me that had nothing. I threw the scrapebook across the room. I couldn't take it. I threw the covers and pillows off of my bed, I threw eveything out off my wardrobe and on to the floor. Half of the stuff I threw so hard it ended up in the hallway. But I didn't care. I just kept doing what I was doing. I yanked my books off the shelfs. I tore out pages from my diary. I knocked down pictures, tore off posters, destroyed anything that reminded me of something I would never have. Happiness. I couldn't take being here any longer. I ran out of the room, kicking clothes and books down the hall and stairs as I made my way to the first floor. When I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, I broke down once again. I sobbed on the hard floor, wishing that I wasn't alive. I couldn't take the pain anymore. I needed to vent. I needed... music. Music is what always made me special, like I belonged. I rushed back to my room and grabbed my songbook, which was now on the floor, opened to a blank page. I grabbed a pencil, that was laying on a pile of clothes on the floor, and began pouring my heart out onto that piece of paper. About James. About my, so called, friends. About music. When I completed it, I grabbed my keyboard, my laptop, and my guitar from under my bed. After a while, I had put the lyrics to music and was ready to express how I feel, even though no one would hear this. At least I hoped. But then again, I wasn't really paying attention to the time. I took deep breathe and pressed record.

3rd Person POV **[Nina singing- italic] [Song: Part of Me by Katy Perry]**

_Days like this I want to drive away_

The Anubis residents walked into the house, talking, but grew silent and still when they heard someone singing. Amber, who was at the front of the group, picked up a scarf off of the ground and showed it the rest. Then, they all noticed the mess on the floor and stairs and followed it. Occasionally picking up stuff along the way as they listened to the voice.

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_That was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

By now, the Anubis residents were at the end of the trail, which was Nina's room, who's door was open.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

They stood in the doorway shocked by how her room looked, and how _she_ looked, but more importantly that she was the one singing. Luckily, Nina didn't see them because her back was to them.

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

The Anubis gang began to feel bad for ignoring Nina and being part of the reason she was hurt.

_'Cause you ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep and you let me drown_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't ever put me out again_

_I'm glowing, oh woah oh_

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, no, (away from me)_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no_

_Throw your sticks and stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

Nina stopped recording just as Amber ran up to her and hugged her from behind. "Huh?" Nina said quietly when Amber's arms wrapped around her neck. "NINA! I'M SO SO SORRY!" Amber squealed, still strangling Nina in a hug. "Amber. Get off of me," Nina stated, and Amber released. "What are you guys doing here?" Nina asked her, so called, housemates. "We followed the trail. And the voice," Joy replied. "Well now that you found the voice and end of the trail, you can leave," Nina snapped. "We are not going to leave Nina," Eddie stated, "until you become our friend again." Nina's angry expression relaxes. "What?" Nina asked. "Be our friend again. We don't want you to be like this forever," Jerome said. _Wow. Jerome cares about people_, Nina thought. "And besides, we haven't talked to you in like forever," Patricia explained. "That's partically your fault," Nina stated. "We know. Please forgive us," Mara said. "Pleeeassse," everyone, except Nina, begged. Nina sat there for a moment, then smiled. "Sure," she said. Nina ran to Fabian and gave him a tight hug which he gladly returned, as everyone cheered. They pulled apart and Nina hugged the rest of her house mates. _Maybe James _didn't_ take everything away from me_, Nina thought.

**Like it? Love it? Think I could've done better? PLEASE tell me by reviewing.**


End file.
